


Your smile

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Other, What Was I Thinking?, hyuck i'm sorry really..., where hyuck pairing can be anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: I found all of this bearable because of you, smile for me.I'll still love you, even if you hate me. Wish we had more time together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	Your smile

**Author's Note:**

> You can pair hyuck with anyone. probably someone from who i tagged.  
> thanks for clicking this and reading btw.  
> also, if you leave kudos, it would be nice or a comment.
> 
> Inspired by : NCT U - Faded in my last song

Everything about you make me happy, your smile always brighten up my day. You always make me happy. We promised to each other that we’ll be always together.

“I don’t know, if I can hold this promise.”

My heart, slowly breaking, hearing that words from your mouth. After all, we promised to be together forever, right?

“Why are you saying that?”

I fall to despair, I tried to hold you, from letting you go. But, you tried to let my hand go. You didn’t want to be my side anymore.

“Let go of me.”

You whispered, I can’t do that, I still need you by my side. I can’t live with your smile. But as I can see, your smile lose its shine, it become more duller the longer you are by my side.

“I can’t.”

I admitted, your smile slowly faded, and you never smile anymore in my presence. You become cold as an ice to me. We never talked anymore.

“Please let me go.”

You pleaded, stubbornly, I shake my head at your request. I can’t let you go at all. Even though, our love already faded away. And your love for me, probably already turned to hatred.

“I can’t, even if our love already faded and turning to hatred. I can’t let you go.”

I murmured to your back, you stay lifelessly in my hold. Our promise didn’t even guarantee us anything that our love will stay forever. Please love me back, don’t hate me.

Even though our love already fading, please love me back.

“I’m sorry Hyuck.”

I whispered to your lifeless body, it didn’t even hold your warmth anymore.

You didn’t answer me this time, your lips didn’t even formed a smile anymore. it feels so cold now, you left me all alone now.

I wish that we had more time together, Hyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MFGLHY)


End file.
